


In Any Kind Of Weather

by Marjani_O_Cotton



Series: Cometh the Storm [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Ninja Culture, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjani_O_Cotton/pseuds/Marjani_O_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumura Nakuka was once a regular girl and then she was hit by a truck and killed. A stroke of luck has given a second chance, now armed with knowledge of the coming troubles, Nakuka sets out to manipulate events in favor of her Village. </p><p>The Village Hidden in the Mists that is. In spite of her great affection for one Uzumaki Naruto, Nakuka knows that in the end she must remain loyal to her Village, for that is her Nindo. </p><p>It won't be easy, but she's not in this fight alone. Ninjas always travel in squads of Four, Nakuka just has to find hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Any Kind Of Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try my hand at the Self Insert/Original Character in the Naruto Verse. This serves as a bit of a Fix It fic, but don't take it too seriously.

From the moment Nakuka came into the world, her parents knew she was different.

 

Their child was quiet, smart and over all a tad unnerving. Despite the fact that she was born to civilians, Nakuka was a ninja at heart.

 

She had to be.

 

So her parents did the best thing for her, because they were merchants they had traveled far from their home in the Land of Lightning by the time Nakuka was born, and so had given her to the hardhearted woman that they had hired to protect them, a kunoichi from the Hidden Mist Village who had been heading back to Kirigakure anyway.

 

Afterwards they vowed to forget about their child, but prayed they’d made the right choice.

 

~~~~~  
  
Once upon a time there was a girl who wanted to be special. It was her dying wish you see. To have someone acknowledge her, to have someone tell her she was worth something.

 

So the day she’d had a fatal accident and was left bleeding out on an operating table, she begged God and any other djheity that would listen to allow her one last chance to be special, to give her the opportunity to make a difference.

 

For better or for worse, one of those gods was listening.

 

And so she woke up in the body of a newborn baby, with the memories of her adult life intact and dread as she saw the hitai-ate sewn to the woman Misaki’s waist.

 

In her old like Nakuka had been very fond of anime/manga from Sailor Moon, Cowboy Bebop all the way down to Naruto she’d enjoyed having something to do on her days off and reading fanfic and the like. She of course had read those Self Insert/Original Character ones. You know the ones where a dying girl takes over the body and life of an original character and starts to mess with the timeline of Naruto.

 

Well Nakuka found herself in one of those. The only problem, she was nowhere near Konoha, no she found herself in the Hidden Mist Village.

  
  
~~~~  
  
Nakuka age 10 looked down at her notebook and assessed her current situation. She’d had much of her panic attacks and bemoaning of fate during her infancy were no one would really notice, and was now as calm as a 28 year old woman could be, while stuck in the body of a 10 year old girl.

 

Her adoptive mother, Misaki had taken her strangeness with an understanding attitude and began to train her in the ninja arts from the moment she could walk.

 

Given that Misaki was just a few years older than Zabuza, if Nakuka’s calculations were correct, her training was brutal. It was of the standard of the way Bloody Mist. She was trained to kill and fight a tool for her wielder’s hands. And if Nakuka had been just a simple 10 year old with no future insight, the training might have broken her and turned her into a cold heartless machine.

 

She didn’t break like Misaki expected but she did bend. So she was quite secretive and close-mouthed about a lot of things and had that general shinobi insanity about her.

 

From that moment Nakuka despised Uchiha Obito, never mind that he was insane for reasons beyond his control, if only because he had made her adoptive mother practically insane herself and not in the quirky Shinobi way.

 

“Nakuka, you’ll be attending the Kirigakura Shinobi Academy starting tomorrow.” The 10 year old looked up from her notes and gave her mother her full attention.  
  
Misaki was a lovely woman with pale skin, dark eyes and long pale lavender hair pulled into a ponytail. In contrast she wore a blue and grey bodysuit/dress that revealed much of her chest and figure, fishnet stockings and heeled zori boots. Her headband was wrapped around her trim waist much like a belt.

 

Nakuka nodded her agreement of the statement. Not that she had much choice in the matter. Misaki’s word was law around their household, if she didn’t want to be slapped around and then forced to dodge poisoned senbon needles she’d do as told.

 

Misaki smiled, “Good girl. In honor of this special occasion, Mommy is going to buy you all kinds of nice things.”  
  
In other words we’re going shopping, so get dressed.

 

Nakuka pulled on her a short dark blue vest like blouse with a raised collar that covered her mouth, a type of tan leather armor around her torso, and a pair of light grey shorts; she had bandages around her legs and arms and wore long zori boots and fingerless gloves. She pulled her long dark hair into two pigtails on either side of her head and then gracefully made her way out of her small room and into the living room were Misaki was waiting for her.

 

Nodding in approval of her appearance, Misaki took Nakuka to town.

 

~~~~  
  
As always whenever Nakuka went into town several of the villagers stopped to stare at her. Because her biological parents had been from Lightning Country, Nakuka had inherited their dark skin and odd colored eyes, gold amber in this case.

 

Misaki had always told her to not falter under the stares but to flourish under them. So Nakuka did her best to give them a reason to stare and held herself in the same seductive manner that Misaki held herself.

 

It didn’t always work because she was only 10 years old and therefore didn’t had the womanly curves and bust Misaki herself sported but it did go a long way to make her feel more confident in herself. Which was the point, Nakuka supposed.

 

As they came to the weapons and supplies shop, Misaki held her hands aloft with flourish.  
  
“Alright my darling daughter, pick your presents!!”  
  
Nakuka was actually excited, she’d only been trained with dulled weapons all this time, she finally had the opportunity to get bladed weapons.

 

Assured that Misaki would handle the kunai, shuriken, senbon and soldier pills, Nakuka went off to admire the other weapons. She picked up some explosive tags, flash bombs, ninja wire and various poisons stuffing them all into a little shopping basket the store provided.

 

Misaki had promised to supplement her academy learning with several new techniques and jutsus. Nakuka had a feeling she’d be a little ahead of most of her peers but with all her plans and machinations she’d need the extra edge.  


The girl lingered in front of the tanto. They were normally associated with Leaf Ninja, but that didn’t mean other Shinobi didn’t use them. Deciding that having something that would open up conversation with Leaf Ninja would be useful in the future, Nakuka placed her basket down and picked up two.

 

They were heavy. Much heavier than she suspected. They didn’t feel natural in her hand at all, how did anyone use these stupid things.

 

A hand much larger than her own eased the tanto out of her grip. Nakuka looked up and came face to face with a very familiar boy.

 

_‘Isn’t he the guy who becomes the Sixth Mizukage!’_

 

He was pretty cute with his tufty blue hair, dark eyes and glasses and earmuffs. He was around her age and a glance at his chest signified that he wasn’t a ninja. He didn’t even have his big fancy sword so there was no telling if he was a Swordsman of the Mist at this time.

 

“Um.. these are too heavy for you. You'd need lighter ones.” He nervously placed the two down and picked up two others.

 

Timidly he handed them to Nakuka.  
  
“These should be the right weight.”

 

Watching him openly, Nakuka took the two tanto and was surprised to find that they didn’t feel too heavy or too light. With Misaki’s muscle training they should have enough force behind them to be deadly once Nakuka learned to use them correctly.  
  
The girl placed them in her basket and then turned to the boy before her. She gave a polite bow and introduced herself, “Hello my name is Nakuka, thank you for your assistance.”  
  
The boy quickly bowed back, “I’m Chojuro!!”

 

Nakuka hid her smile politely behind her hand and then said, “What brings you here?”

 

“I’m entering the Academy tomorrow, and so my Sempai thought that it would be best for me to stock up on the basic weapons, because I won’t be able to use my sword on Academy students.”  
  
Nakuka brightened, “I’m joining the Academy tomorrow as well, my mother usually trains me but she said that it’s best that I get a formal education and become an official kunoichi or something like that. Honestly I think she’s getting tired of me being home all the time.”

 

Chojuro gave a smile, “Oh, I see. Then I’ll see you at the Academy tomorrow.” He sounded hopeful, Nakuka suspected that like herself, he spent most of his childhood training and therefore didn’t have any friends.  


“Of course. We can have lunch together.”  
  
“Chojuro-kun it’s time to go!!” A soothing voice said loud enough to hear. Chojuro jumped and took his own items, with a quick bow and a goodbye he and ran to the front of the store.  
  
Nakuka picked up her own basket and followed behind.

 

That was the first time she’d met an actual spotlight character, Chojuro who would become the Sixth Mizukage, who was close to the Fifth Mizukage.

 

It was a pretty good place to start all things considered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
On the way home Misaki smiled at her “daughter”.  
  
“What?” The dark skinned and dark haired girl asked cautiously.  
  
“That boy’s going to be part of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist.”  
  
“Oh, he did mention that he was training with a blade that wouldn’t be allowed in the academy.” Nakuka wondered what the hell was going on in her Mother’s head.  
  
Misaki smiled, “You’ll continue to befriend him, he could be useful later on in life.”  
  
Nakuka bit her tongue, while she knew that Chojuro would become the Mizukage, Misaki didn’t, “I’ll do it because I know you’ll make me sleep in the river if I don’t.”  
  
“Good girl.”  
  
~~~~~~

 

Bright and early the next day, Nakuka found her at the Academy holding two lunchboxes. She’d cooked them herself of course; the girl knew better than to trust Misaki’s cooking. And she was trying to befriend Chojuro not poison him.

 

“Oh, Nakuka-san!!” Nakuka looked up to see Chojuro coming towards her.  
  
“Chojuro-san.” She said politely. She handed him the lunch she’d made without much prompting.  
  
“What’s this?” He asked a little mystified as he held it almost reverently.  
  
Nakuka smiled, “I made you lunch.”  
  
The boy blushed.  
  
Nakuka had two years to befriend this boy before they graduated and Mei’s coup started, which meant if she wanted to be at the Land of Waves in time to save Zabuza and Haku from an unnecessary death, she had to graduate on the first try and get some reliable transportation.  
  
She gave a soft smile to Chojuro who blushed. He’d never had a friend before, and this foreign girl certainly was very pretty.

 


End file.
